This invention relates to missile targets of the type used in contests among marksmen armed with slingshots, bows, air rifles and the like. Missiles are impelled at high velocities with the objective of producing a visible reaction in each target struck. When missiles are impelled at very high velocities it is essential to cushion the shock of missiles striking the targets in order to prevent damage to the target support assembly.